thelyinggamefandomcom-20200213-history
Ethan Whitehorse
Ethan Whitehorse is Sutton Mercer's former secret boyfriend. He quickly realizes that Emma is impersonating her twin sister in the first episode of the show and begins to develop a relationship with her. Ethan is a member of the Whitehorse Family. He lives with brother Dan Whitehorse in a trailer home outside of town. Background Ethan is the local bad boy, rides a motorcycle, and has been to juvie. His brother, Dan Whitehorse, is a cop. He and his brother were kicked out of their old home by their father when Ethan's behavior get him sent to juvie. Ethan's father also blames Ethan for his mother leaving. Ethan's father eventually admits that it wasn't Ethan's fault and the two make up. Season One Emma notices Ethan around multiple times before he discovers her secret. He is seen at her window one night and hanging around her, watching her play tennis. Emma confronts Ethan about his "stalking". This is his first clue that she is not Sutton, who was his secret girlfriend. Ethan gets into Sutton's car and kisses Emma. He stops and accuses her of not being Sutton. Emma tries to play it off as a ridiculous sentiment and drives away. Ethan follows her. Emma was supposed to be meeting Sutton in the Mercer family cabin, since Sutton had promised the LA excursion would be over by then. Sutton is not there and it is Ethan's chance to discover who Emma really is. He confronts her in the cabin and Emma tells him the truth. Soon after Ethan discovers Emma and Sutton are twins, Ethan starts to have deeper feelings for Emma. He realises how different she is from Sutton. He's very important to her, too, because he's the only real friend she has right now. He is the only one she can really be herself with and doesn't have to act like Sutton all the time. He also helps her be more like Sutton when she is pretending. He saves her from a Father-Daugher dance. While Sutton may have been a master in ballroom dancing (which she is well versed in, since she taught Ethan), Emma had never had the opportunity to learn. Ethan promises he would help her. They meet at the country club that Ethan works at. While dancing, it is obvious both of them like each other very much. Ethan working at the country club gives him the opportunity to see Emma often. He is there when Emma tries to interject on her friend Madeline Rybak's account, with her angry father Alec Rybak. Ethan moves in to protect Emma, but instead is punched by Alec. Ethan comes very close to also punching Alec, but is stopped. Later he sneaks into Emma's room and she helps him clean his bruise up. While she is caring for them, Mr. and Mrs. Mercer walk in to Sutton's room. Emma later tells her parents that they are dating to dispel suspicions. She also tells Sutton's parents that she only was sneaking around because she thought her parents would not approve. Sutton, who is made aware of her relationship with Ethan becoming public via video chat, is very upset by this. She did not ever want anyone to know about her relationship with Ethan. This does not make Ethan happy, but he tells Emma. Emma is instantly upset because she had already arranged a family dinner to properly introduce Ethan to the Mercers. Emma tried to cancel the dinner, but Sutton's mother refuses to call it off, thinking it was because Sutton (played by Emma) was still hiding Ethan for her parents benefit. The dinner does happen and there are a few awkward moments. The dinner starts with Laurel asking right away what juvie is like. Mr. and Mrs. Mercer both exclaim awkwardly at their daughter's behavior. Ethan reassures Sutton and Laurel's parents that it's fine and then answers, "It's not as fun as it looks." Ethan was framed by Alec, who stole Sutton's computer and planted it in the Ethan's jeep, but luckily Laurel feels compelled to help him and her sister out, after seeing how much her relationship with "Sutton" has changed (for the better) since Paris. The more time Emma and Ethan spend together, the closer they get. When Ethan realises that Sutton never had the intention on ever telling even her two best friends about their relationship, he decides to go to the homecoming dance - for Emma that is - wearing a tux and all, because she's the one who has always been honest with him and would have told everyone about him a long time ago if he hadn't stopped her from doing so several times before, knowing that Sutton wouldn't want that. He kisses Emma in the middle of the dance floor surprising the whole school. Sutton sees the pictures on the internet and sleeps with Thayer to get back at him. In Dead Man Talking Ethan fights Derek Rogers. Derek turns up dead, and Ethan is wanted for his murder. He then runs away with Sutton to his father's ranch. He then kisses Sutton there, while he is dating Emma. It is later proven that Ethan didn't kill him. When alone with Emma in a hotel room, just about when they're are going to have sex, Ethan confesses to Emma that he kissed Sutton, but it means nothing. Emma laters breaks up with him because she feels Ethan will always have feelings for her twin sister. Season Two Ethan is first seen outside the courthouse. Emma thanks him for coming but he says he is there to see his truancy officer. Since their break-up, he has been skipping school and drinking in excess. He and Sutton begin spending time together again and he opens up to her. Sutton spends a great deal of time orchestrating their meet-ups. When Ethan's motorcycle breaks down on the side of the highway, Sutton drives up and starts flirting with him. He quickly fixes his bike and Sutton asks if they can go for a ride. He says she has to have a helmet. Conveniently, she does. While they are riding, a mystery biker races up alongside them, as if asking for a race. Ethan pulls off to the side of the highway. Sutton hops off the bike and demands why he is shying away from danger. Ethan tells her to get back on the bike and says that he's taking her back to her car. She moves away while he reaches for her, but her heel hits a dip in the grass and she twists her ankle. The next day before school the mystery biker is revealed to be Jordan. He is new to town. While they walk into school together, Ethan catches Emma's eye. Emma thinks about walking the other way to avoid him, but instead walks the normal way into school. It seems tense, which confuses Jordan because he recognizes Emma as Sutton's twin. He does not know there are twins so he assumes Emma was on the bike yesterday. When he says this, Emma raises her eyebrows and nods as if she was. She then walks away. Ethan and Jordan become fast friends in general. Jordan stops by Ethan's trailer home and asks Ethan to take a look at his bike since Ethan fixes bikes but Jordan only rides them. Jordan is confusing Emma and Sutton again, saying that he knows Ethan likes one of the twins (Emma) and the other ones likes him (Sutton). Ethan tells him that he has no idea what he is talking about. That "she is now another person." In addition to his relationship troubles, Ethan is having trouble with school and Sutton decides to help him as a way to continue her scheme to seduce him. She gives Ethan a paper that she bought off of the internet. Ethan says he does not want it at first, but he is risking juvie. If he does not get his grades up, that is where he is heading. He turns the paper in, but after he does, his teacher knows he cheated. The teacher calls in Ethan and Emma, thinking perhaps a girlfriend helped him cheat and Emma is a good student. Emma quickly corrects the teacher that they are not dating. Even though she knows that Sutton helped Ethan cheat, when her teacher asks, she says Ethan would not cheat. When Emma leaves the classroom after being questioned, Ethan runs after her to say thank you. Emma tells him that she thought he was better than that. Sutton continues to attempt to seduce Ethan. Mads checks to see if Ethan knows that Sutton is faking the ankle injury to get his attention and audiences can assume that Ethan does know. All he says, though, is that he "has this under control." At Jordan's party to welcome him to town, Ethan and Emma have fight. The argument ends with Ethan throwing in her face she is a virgin and she is now going to sleep with her new love interest Thayer. The fight upsets Ethan and he gets considerably drunk during the party. Jordan stops Ethan from driving home drunk at the end of the night. Ethan tells Jordan to drive him to what is quickly recognized as the Mercer cabin. He and Sutton then have sex, even though Ethan is very drunk. In the morning, Ethan realizes what a big mistake he made. He breaks Sutton's heart by repeatedly saying what a mistake he had made. To make his day worse, Ethan is busted for plagiarism of the paper Sutton bought for him. Dan, his older brother, gives him the news. The only way that Ethan does not get into trouble and goes back to juvie is if he passes a test on all the course material. The problem is that the course material is extensive and unknown to him. And the test is tomorrow. Ethan asks for help from Emma. Emma tells Thayer that she has to do something, but does not tell him what. She helps Ethan study. Sutton crashes the studying where the sisters have a tense "discussion". Sutton tells Ethan good luck with the test and Emma shouts after her that he doesn't need luck since he has her. Ethan ends up passing the test with a 73%. Emma and Ethan continue to study for all of their classes, despite Thayer's reservations about the whole arrangement. Personality Ethan has the bad boy image down, but he is actually a nice, deep guy. It seems like only Emma and Sutton can see that side of him, but his friends can also. It is very clear that he is the jealous type, like when Sutton slept with Thayer and Emma starts to date Thayer. Ethan loves his brother very much, which is evident when he picks family over the Mercer twins at the end of Season Two. Relationships Emma Becker Go to: Emma and Ethan. Sutton Mercer Go to: Sutton and Ethan. Dan Whitehorse Dan and Ethan have lived together since there father kicked them out of their ranch. After Dan joined the force they stayed in Scottsdale. Thayer Rybak Ethan and Thayer at first were on a enemy level, mostly because Thayer and Sutton slept together and he still has feelings for Sutton. Soon they get past their hatred and become friends. Their relationship becomes tense again when Emma starts to date Thayer. Trivia *Ethan confirmed his suspicions that Emma was not Sutton by kissing her. *Sutton taught Ethan how to ballroom dance and while he did not use it very much with her, he attends two events in a tux with Emma. And he dances with her both times. *Ethan has feelings for both Emma and Sutton. *Ethan loves horses. *His mom, like Thayer and Mads mom, left him with his father. *Ethan falls in love with Sutton when she lets her guard down and does not play any Lying Games. *In the finale of Season Two, he forgives Sutton for putting him through what she has put him through. *He tells Sutton that Pocahontas is not the quintessential history of a Native American when she says she heard in a movie Native Americans believe in destiny. Appearances Season One *Pilot *Being Sutton *Double Dibs *Twinsense and Sensibility *Over Exposed *Bad Boys Break Hearts *Escape from Sutton Island *Never Have I Ever *Sex, Lies, and Hard Knocks High *East Of Emma *O Twin, Where Art Thou? *When We Dead Awaken *Pleased to Meet Me *Black and White and Green All Over *Dead Man Talking *Reservation for Two *No Country for Young Love *Not Guilty As Charged *Weekend of Living Dangerously *Unholy Matrimony Season Two *The Revengers *Cheat, Play, Love *Advantage Sutton *A Kiss Before Lying *Much Ado About Everything *Catch Her in the Lie *Regrets Only *Bride and Go Seek *The Grave Truth *To Lie For Ethan's Perspective Gallery Comparison * In the books, Ethan Landry (Book character) is very smart and studious, and loses out on a science scholarship due to a lying game. He also writes poetry and is a frequent stargazer. This is in stark contrast to the show, where Ethan is more of a 'bad boy' who enjoys working on and riding motorcycles. * In the books, Ethan Landry (Book character) is described with deep-set striking blue eyes, prominent cheekbones, thick eyebrows, closely shorn dark hair and a well-muscled chest. * In the books, Ethan Landry (Book character) is all sweet and sensitive and loving in first few books, but in the last book revealed as Nisha, his best friend from childhood, and Sutton's killer. He sent Emma Paxton (Book Character) threat notes (which Emma didn't know was him) and he supposedly "tried" to help find Sutton's killer. He almost killed Emma but Laurel saved her just in time and Ethan was sent off to jail. Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Whitehorse Family Category:Deuteragonist Category:Season 1 Characters Category:People Who Know of Emma/Sutton Category:Sibling Category:Student Category:Brother Category:Son Category:TV Series Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Lying Game Members Category:Protagonist Category:Protagonists